villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tomas Engberg
Tomas Engberg, often known as simply Tomas, is the main antagonist of the Swedish 2015 Thriller movie, ''Beck: The Invasion. ''He is an overly xenophobic man who wanted to kill as many immigrants as possible, who he saw as "Invaders" and "Parasites". He was portrayed by Simon Norrthon. Personality Tomas was, as mentioned before, an overly xenophobic man, he would go to any lengths in order to succeed his goals, he would abuse his status and get aggressive with people only to be able to succeed his goals, a strange thing about him is that he doesn't really have any clear goals other than wanting to kill Islamic people, the reason he has a racist view against Islamic people isn't made clear anywhere in the movie, but his hatred is huge against them either way, and would even attempt murder at the most tragic immigrants, whom when killing, he took advantage of their weak mentality. Other than his xenophobic view, his most prominent trait is his untrustworthy, manipulative, and traitorous personality, he used a certain facade the entire time so that he could get on good terms with the good guys, so that he could later sneak up on Islamic people and kill them, without anyone even slightly suspecting it would be him, this, however, he fails miserably with, considering despite being indeed smart, he claimed that he knew a lot of people, and whenever someone would come to him and ask if he knew some specific people, he would always awkwardly say no, which made people, while not disliking him, find him pretty useless. Biography During the story In the beginning of the movie, Gunvald Larsson and Martin Beck would go and ask Tomas if he knew anything about Jamil, an immigrant that has illegally stayed in Sweden for a while that they were out, trying to find, Tomas had no idea who he was, and the two walked away from his office. Later in the movie, Gunvald and Beck are seen multiple times asking Tomas about certain people, and if he knows who they are, he constantly says no, and after a while, the three have a conversation. Beck, being the good-hearted person he is, tries to keep a good tone while talking with Tomas, they have a little discussion about some things, and Tomas tends to awkwardly say yes, or at least pretend to be a good person the entire time. After a while, he starts getting desperate, and constantly asks if he gets to walk away from the discussion. After a while, Beck says yes, and he walks away. After some time, Tomas is seen having an argument with someone in his office, and threatens the man that he is arresting him, this doesn't affect him at all and he continues having an argument with Tomas, until he willingly walks out. Not long after, one of the cleaners come, who happens to be pregnant, and asks if she can leave work, considering she is pregnant, this she does, and it is revealed that she is, in fact, Jamil's wife. After Tomas sees this, he instantly knows what to do, he manages to find out where they live, and hides there for a while until they come home. While another police officer had helped the pair to go to the hospital, they had a hard time understanding what to do, and so they quite literally become homeless, the two walk around, and are paranoid about being seen, considering Jamil is being hunted by basically everyone, so they need to find a place to live overnight, they find a place to live, however, they are not accepted to come in, as it is full already. So the officer that helped them find the hospital, gives them some help where they can live, but Tomas finds out about this, he runs to the place, and instantly picks up a gun and confronts them, the police officer starts beating him up, and after a while succeeds in making him drop the gun, Gunvald comes in and shoots Jamil in his leg, this is while Tomas is lying on the ground after getting beat up, which makes it so that Jamil doesn't get killed, the ambulance comes, and Tomas gets arrested. Before the story When Jamil is traveling to the hospital to fix his leg, Gunvald asks Jamil about what really happened to Ibrahim, a man who was mysteriously killed before the story, and Jamil gets a flashback about what happened, and explains that Tomas had killed him brutally without anyone knowing, or suspecting at least that he had done this, while it is unknown if he has killed anyone else, the way the story presents him heavily teases that he has killed multiple other innocent people. Victims *Unnamed Immigrant *Unnamed Immigrant *Imam Ali Yousuf Boudin (Stabbed in the back with a blade) *Ibrahim (attempted) *Jamil (attempted; shot in the leg) *Dusanka (shot) Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Serial Killers Category:Enigmatic Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Symbolic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Weaklings Category:Vigilante Category:Hypocrites Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Sophisticated Category:Imprisoned Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rogues Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Saboteurs Category:Successful Category:Strategic Category:Mutilators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Terrorists Category:Fanatics Category:Failure-Intolerant